


Fever

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	Fever

Fever  
预警：  
1、李东赫X我，没谈恋爱  
2、亲姐弟设定，社会主义姐弟情，不谈恋爱，真的不谈，骂我也不谈  
3、无欲无求的妈粉，希望我的崽崽每天都开开心心  
4、骂我也没用，我还敢  
======================================  
我记得很清楚，李东赫出生的那天，我正在上小学一年级，放学之后趴教室门口写作业等家长的时候，班主任告诉我，你爸爸打电话让你去医院。  
弟弟叫李东赫，这个名字早在他还没有出生的时候就定下了。  
不知道你们的父母有没有曾经问过这个问题？想要弟弟妹妹吗？我当时说我想要个哥哥，所以弟弟出生以后有很长一段时间里，我都在想，我妈为什么不能给我生个哥哥。  
弟弟是很讨厌的。  
具体讨厌的点包括并不限于24小时无间断哭闹，人不大点打人特疼，吃饭的时候掉饭粒在桌子上，以及放学以后不得不从中学部回到小学部领弟弟回家。  
又黑又瘦又矮的李东赫像个皮猴一样长大了。虽然淘气，但他从小都是讨人喜欢的孩子，嘴甜，见谁都哥哥姐姐叔叔阿姨爷爷奶奶的叫。挺着急的一件事是一直到李东赫十岁为止，我都在和他使用打架的办法解决财产纠纷，但问题是，李东赫十岁以后，我就再也打不过他了。  
什么？欺负小孩？欺负自己的弟弟能叫欺负吗？

严格来说我们家没有长得不好看的孩子，当然，李东赫长得尤其好看。我们有着如出一辙的，从母亲那里继承来的甜蜜嗓音，所以李东赫告诉我他被选上做练习生的时候，也算是意料之外情理之中吧。  
好不容易上大学去了首尔，结果李东赫这崽子还是阴魂不散，下课之后回到租的房子里，看见李东赫一身臭汗窝在我新买的豆袋里的时候，真是怒从心头起恶向胆边生，李东赫一边在我家上蹿下跳逃避我的殴打，一边从书包里拿出我欧巴的签名专辑，我立刻收声了。  
“说吧，你想要什么？”  
李东赫大大方方继续从包里拿出厚厚的一摞练习册，“你看，我训练这么多，还要暑假作业……？你懂我意思吧？”  
……行。

那个夏天李东赫赖在我家狭小的客厅里，把吃剩的炸鸡盒子藏在茶几下面，暑假作业到最后我也没写完，所以有人能跟我解释一下为什么现在的高一数学作业这么难吗？  
只是当时我和李东赫都不清楚，那大概是他人生中最后一个无忧无虑的假期了。  
很快李东赫变得忙碌起来，我记得很清楚，那段时间我正赶上小组作业最忙的时候，凌晨两点回到家的时候发现李东赫还没回家，吓得我赶紧打电话过去，李东赫说刚结束训练。我认真的问了训练有这么忙吗，两点才结束，李东赫摇摇头说公司的课程很少，都是自愿练习的。  
大概多数时候，就算是亲姐弟也不容易互相理解吧，我叮嘱李东赫不要熬夜太多小心长不高个，还有肚子饿了就出去吃饭，少吃零食和垃圾食品。别的倒也没什么可说的，青春期开始李东赫就不再跟我打架了，甚至交流也变少了很多，在  
下一个暑假之前，李东赫轻描淡写的告诉我，他要被公开了，所以前段时间在加紧训练。  
虽然口头上我是李东赫出道的头号支持者，但其实这种事我自己心里也完全没谱，闭着眼睛在鼓励罢了。结果一直到那个不能说名字否则会被屏蔽的公司，发了我都看不出来是李东赫的李东赫的照片，我才真的意识到，自己的弟弟现在是演艺人了。

各位有弟弟的朋友有没有这种感觉？二十岁好像是一个坎，过去了之后突然就会发现弟弟也挺可爱的。  
我随手拿起他的手机看时间的时候，李东赫手忙脚乱的从我手里把手机抢走，从练习室回来之后自己偷偷摸摸的洗衣服，结果洗衣液倒太多过了两小时水也没有冲干净泡沫，奶声奶气的声音也逐渐开始有了变化。  
正视弟弟不再是小时候那个站在餐桌上蹦迪的小屁孩之后，我才猛然发觉李东赫已经长这么大了，高中的李东赫已经比我还要高了，脸还是一团孩子气，但是和小时候也不大一样了。

李东赫出道之前的那天我带着他沿着夜市吃了一路，李东赫拿着工资卡得意洋洋的请我看了电影，首尔的夏夜算不上炎热，我找出提前准备的烟火棒带着李东赫到汉江边上放烟花，江面上潮湿的风迎面拂来，李东赫小声说，姐，我以后就没有暑假作业了。

我突然难过起来。  
如果可以的话，希望你的人生中总有永无乡可以让你短暂的拒绝长大。  
你值得被爱。  
-END-


End file.
